Shooting Stars
by xShadowDreams
Summary: Kari is sick, but she doesn't want to tell her brother because Kari believes that is going to ruin his graduation. What happens when she is in danger of dying? Will she stay alive, or is she going to die?


**Shooting Stars.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Digimon and any of its characters!**

Summary: Kari is sick, but she doesn't want to tell her brother because Kari believes that is going to ruin his graduation. What happens when she is in danger of dying? Will she stay alive or is she going to die?

It was June 4th, and it was Tai's graduation. Everyone was excited about it, but someone really close to him didn't want to ruin his graduation because of a stupid headache or at least that's what it seemed to be for Kari just a headache.

~Tai, where are you? Are you ready or not? c'mon it's late already! - Tai's mom said.

~Yeah mom, I am almost done here. Don't worry, I will be there in a second. - Tai replied.

Of course in that minute Kari wasn't feeling exactly well; She wasn't going to ruin this important moment for her brother. This meant the whole world to him and to her as well since they were very close.

~I am ready! – Kari said.

~Perfect, we just need your brother to be ready, and we'll be going to the graduation ceremony. – Tai's and Kari's mom said very enthusiastic.

~I am ready! – A very exited Tai said.

Well, the time passed, and everyone in Tai's house were ready to go. They got to the ceremony; everything was going great. Kari's headache was getting worse, but nothing she couldn't take. That's what she thought until they arrived to the party.

~Kari is everything alright? – Tai asked

~What? Of course, what could be wrong? I mean everything is just perfect! Are you having fun Tai? you know that you are going to collage then and well uhm – she weakly smiled pretending everything was fine.

Tai knew exactly what was going on. He was no fool. He knew his sister very well. Kari wasn't exactly feeling alright, but Tai never thought that it would be so bad. Tai was going to collage really soon; it was far away from everyone he knew even his sister. He didn't wanna leave her as well as she didn't want to let him go, and it was making Kari feel sad; also, it wasn't like she really wanted to tell him that she was going to be really lonely after he leaves. Tai asked her sister to go outside, so they could see the stars for a while in the dark sky.

~Tai it's beautiful it reminds me when we were little! uhm.. Tai may I ask you something? – she asked.

~ Sure, what is it? - Tai wondered.

~ What would you do if I suddenly leave?

Tai was shocked by the kind of question Kari asked. Why she would be asking something like that? It couldn't be something good. Every time she asked those questions it didn't mean something good was going to happen.

~ You should know that I will always be by your side we are brother and sister; we will always be together. - Tai replied.

~ Don't say things that are not true. Maybe when you least expect it I might leave you, and you won't see me again. - Kari said very coldly looking down.

~ Why are you asking me that Kari? - Tai now looked at her worried.

Then the people at the party were making a lot of noise meaning that the dance was going to start. Kari and Tai had to go inside.

~ It doesn't matter the dance is going to start. We should go! – Kari said smiling slightly taking her brother's hand.

The brother and sister went inside. Tai started dancing with his friends. He knew something was wrong; he saw his sister leaving, so he asked Sora to go after her which she did. When sora found her in the bathroom. She was unconscious with some luck she was breathing. Soon everyone started freaking out and called the hospital. When that happened Tai really started to give some thought about the question kari asked him earlier.

~ Is she gonna be alright doctor? – A worried Tai asked.

~ We don't know. She had a weird attack in the brain by the looks of it she might not make it. – The doctor said sadly.

Tai couldn't believe what had happened. It was his sister the one that was in that serious trouble. His sister! She means the whole world to him, and now she was in seriously bad condition. Everything Kari said while they were at his graduation party was starting to make sense to him .

_Of course she knew this brain stuff might come, and she didn't tell anyone just to not ruin my graduation. Tai thought._

Tai felt awful. He knew his sister was probably going to die, but he didn't do anything about it. He was too busy dancing with all the girls, and having fun that for a moment he totally forgot about what his sister told him.

After a while he want to visit Kari in the hospital room. He knew that a miracle wasn't going to happen for sure, but he at least did hope that she would at least still alive.

~Kari, I am sorry. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't take care of you like I should have done. That's not what a brother should do. It's the second time this happens; you never tell me if something happens to you or if you feel alright just to "not ruin my day," but you know you mean everything to me. You know the doctors are saying that you might not make it. I don't want that to happen. – Tai said crying.

**3 weeks later..**

Things were still the same Kari wouldn't wake up. No one was sure if she was gonna be fine, or if she was gonna die. Tai always went visit her, but this time everything was going to be different. she was going to get disconnected from all the oxygen, and food supplies that were keeping her alive. That meant: Kari was going to die today. The doctors said that there was no hope she would wake up, but Tai still had hope.

~Kari, I wish you would wake up, so we can go see the stars like we used to when we were kids remember? you always looked for shooting stars, and then you wished for something. You didn't tell me what that wish was. I still wonder what it was.- Tai said staring at the sky with tears in his eyes.

~Look there is a shooting star kari look! – he noticed nothing happened. He started crying; his hopes were fading. he was finally understanding that his sister was going to pass way.

Tai was getting closing the door of the room hoping to not open it again until he heard something.

~huh?- Tai looked back confused.

~ I wished to have the best brother in the world, but you know what? I was so blind that I didn't see I already had the best brother in the whole wide world ,and it was you Tai. it's always been you. – Kari said slowly just waking up from a long sleep.

**The End.**

OMG I finally finished my first fanfic. I am so sorry if I messed up. English is not my first language I tried my best though review if you can so I can try to get better just be nice please.

I hope u guys liked it!


End file.
